ABSTRACT -- RESEARCH EDUCATION CORE Core Leaders: Carl W. White, MD, PI with Co-Investigators Livia Veress, MD, Vik Bebarta, MD, Michael Sailor PhD, and Gerard R. Boss, MD A key mission of the CounterACT Program is training and career direction provided to individuals working in the laboratories committed to the projects and Cores as well as to a broader audience of researchers interested in counterdefense measures. The goal of the Research Education Core is provide educational opportunities to increase interest and participation in applied toxicological research related to chemical threats, in keeping with the goals of the CounterACT program. This Core will establish a cadre of educational events to provide training in biodefense and applied toxicological research. The Core offerings will include a six-week Silicon Nanotechnology summer workshop, along with a Symposium Day, a Research Retreat, a Seminar Series, several research symposiums at national conferences, and a Scientific Exchange Program. A key aspect of the program is to train young investigators at all stages, including undergraduate students, postdoctoral fellows (PhD and MD scientists), and junior faculty. We will encourage them to become more involved in applied toxicological research through participation in our experimental studies and the educational opportunities available at the University of Colorado and the University of California (Irvine and San Diego), as well as opportunities available at other institutions involved with our projects, through the CounterACT Program, and at other Centers. The investigators involved with this proposal have expertise in a wide variety of fields related to toxicological research, including Adult and Pediatric Pulmonology, Critical Care Medicine, Clinical Toxicology, Internal Medicine, Pharmacology, Nanotechnology, Analytical Chemistry, Drug Development, Veterinary Pathology, and others. The Core will leverage this expertise in assembling our portfolio of educational offerings to increase researchers' knowledge and skills in these areas of the researchers' expertise.